


Night watch

by Nerdy_JD



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anxiety, First FNaF fanfic, Gen, I am Yaoi trash so i make no promises not to make this Jeremike, New Job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Nerdy_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The struggles of working at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria can hardly be compared to any other normal job. Especially the night watch, which is why it surprised Jeremy as much as it did. But who knows, maybe working with killer animatronics and a deceased murderer won't be so bad. He might even find a friend... But who are we kidding, this is Jeremy Fitzgerald we're talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You start tonight

“Okay, this is it.” The ginger whispered to himself as he looked upon the old building of the infamous Freddy Fazbear pizzeria. He’d come here many times when he was a child when the place still looked like new, he even remembers singing along with Freddy when their band came up to play a song. But now… now this place sent an icy shiver down his spine that paralyzed him and warned him not to take another step. Something about this place would scare even the bravest souls. But he didn’t have a choice; it was either work here or watch as his mother slaves away to pay the bills on her own.

  
So, with a lump in his throat and a wobble in his step, Jeremy Fitzgerald walked up to the glass doors of the pizzeria determined to find a job.   
A nauseating wave of pizza hit him straight in the face and he tried hard to suppress a gag that was currently bubbling up. Not only did the smell of pizza hit him, but the smell of dirty diapers and old food managed to sneak its way to his nose. This made his eyes water as a burning sensation made him blink rapidly, but the boy refused to cry in front of a room full of people just because he couldn’t handle a few smelly things.

  
“It’s pretty bad, isn’t it?” A voice from next to him said, it was deep and smooth with the slightest sliver of sultry to it. The ginger could feel his cheeks heat up as he turned to face the stranger with a little curiosity. He kept his eyes trained down, looking at the unimportant tiled floor, dirty and probably smelled just as bad too. “Cat got your tongue?” There it was again, Jeremy decided to take the risk of looking up at the voices face.

  
The deathly pale complexion took the boy by surprise and made his emerald eyes widen, the pearly white teeth that showed next made his heart beat just a little faster. They had a certain menacing danger to them that Jeremy would do well to stay away from. His face had a smoothness to it that made it look like it begged to be caressed with the gentlest of touches. Grey irises and lack of pupils gave the man a ghostly look that intensified the shiver that that caused Jeremy to take a small step back in fear. But the icing on the cake was the purple hair that looked lazily brushed to the back and tied with a black elastic, but stubborn strands still managed to make their way and outline the frame of his porcelain face. His thin lips, which curved into the scariest smirk that Jeremy had ever seen, outlined the white of his teeth in pure perfection, the show of K9’s however seemed to make it seem as if the man was getting ready to devour the boy. And Jeremy wouldn’t be surprised if he were to be tackled and eaten right now.

  
“Earth to pretty boy, you in there?” A pale hand waved in from of the boys face, and he flinched and took a sharp intake of breath.

  
“Y-y-yeah.” He answered almost as softly as his whisper, green eyes still widened in shock and hands gripping his backpack straps so tight it turned his knuckles white.

  
“Good, because I think your job opportunity just walked out of Pirate Cove.”

  
Jeremy turned his head to see what this man was gesturing to, all he could see was crowds of little children running around and one man dressed in a faded blue uniform. He looked like security. This means he must work here! Perfect! Jeremy turned his head back to thank the man but he had vanished. His eyes searched around him but saw no sign of the pale skinned, purple haired man.

  
Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, the ginger maneuvered his way through the thick throngs of children that seemed to litter the floor randomly while their mothers sat at tables chatting; did they not realize that these kids could get hurt? There’s only one guy here that looks after all of them.

  
The screeching of a little girl drew Jeremy’s attention, the man had a firm grip on the girl’s wrist and he appeared to be trying to tell her something but the look on his face said he wanted to strangle her.

  
“MOMMY! HE SAID A BAD WORD!” The little blonde girl shook her head, making her pigtails slap the man’s face; this only seemed to make his face turn red as he struggled to hold back his fury. “Little girl, if you hit me one more time I swear I will beat the shit out of you.”

  
“I-I don’t think t-that’s the right w-way t-to speak to a child.” Jeremy chose this moment to add his voice, as the mother neared her distressed child and an angry security guard. The look that he got in return though made him want to take everything back and walk right out of the building, forget finding a job, he didn’t even get to his interview and he’s already scared. “I-I-I mean, s-she’s only a child.”

  
“And your point is?” The sneer that stretched across his lips made Jeremy purse his own and tighten the grip once more around his straps. The mother had arrived and pried her child’s wrist from the death grip it was in, sending dirty looks to the security guard the entire time. The two watched as the group of mothers walked out of the door, dragging their crying children with them. “See what you did.”

  
Jeremy turned back flabbergasted, “W-what I did?” He pointed a finger to his chest, still not believing the man. Though he didn’t look like he’d be taking his statement back anytime soon. “No, I’m talking to the fucking ghost standing next to you.” And the gullible youngster he is, Jeremy mistakenly turned to look at the empty space next to him, reminded of the ghost-like man that spoke to him earlier. “Fucking idiot.” The security guard turned around and walked off to stand against another wall as he watched the children scurry around, checking his watch every now and again.

  
The ginger hurried to his side, “I-I, uh, was a-actually looking for a j-job. The s-sign s-says you need a night watch.” The boy looked hopeful as the older man’s cold ocean eyes slowly wandered to the small ‘Help Wanted’ sign in the window, old and worn from being out there for too long.

  
“We don’t need you.” This was the simple, cold reply given to the boy. Confusion flashed across his face when the eyes came back to meet his gaze.

  
“B-but the s-sign s-said you needed help, and I-I really need this job.” Jeremy pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as the man folded his arms and ignored the younger as he continued to stare out at the children.

  
“You’re hired.” A deep, rustic, old voice came from behind the boy, causing him to turn around as he was once again surprised by the people working here. The man wore a cream suit with a navy blue tie and shoes to match, he must be the owner. He smiled at Jeremy as he fixed his tie and strolled passed the two. “You can stay with him on his first night Mikey. You start today kid, good luck.” The older man walked away and out the front door before Jeremy could finish processing the information. He’s got a job!

  
“What the hell just happened?” Jeremy turned to face the ‘FTW face’ the security guard had going on.

  
“I-I think I just got a j-job.”


	2. Night one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I wish I would have started on this earlier but meh. I’m very bad at keeping a steady schedule. Anyway, here’s the second chapter and I consider this studying for my English exam. Note to self; pay attention to when you’re supposed to write in first or third person. And SpaceWolf04 you made me determined to make this as good a story as I possibly can.

“You have got to be shitting me.” His soft voice filled with astonishment spoke up from behind me, he was almost drowned out by the still screaming kids. It sounded more like a whisper and I think that was a bit scarier than him raising his voice.

  
“T-this is great!” I spun around to look him in the face but the cold gaze that shot into my eyes made me gulp. “I-I mean, if it’s not t-too much t-trouble for you.” I shrugged and did my best to look casual as my body tensed up at the unwanted attention that I was getting. His frown however didn’t vanish but only seemed to deepen as he narrowed his eyes further.

  
I began getting slightly warm as I averted my eyes and tried to look anywhere but at his face. “Sh-should I go home and get s-s-s…” I sighed before my made an utter fool of myself. “S-some s-supplies for tonight?” I dared to look up at the slightly relaxed frost.

  
“No. we have everything here already, you just need to wait until we close up.” He peeked at his watched, a simple black digital thing that looked quiet worn out already. “That would be in about an hour. Feel free to sit in a corner and out of my way.” Those were his parting words as he turned back to Pirate Cove to check on the little ones there. At least he wasn’t homicidal anymore, I could deal with that.

  
I surveyed the room to do what I was told, and sitting in a corner didn’t sound so bad, it’s better than being watched like a freak. The table where those mothers had cleared out of was empty and many of the parents were too busy watching the band play to pay attention to some teen. Once I sat down I glanced around the room one more time, the place looked old, and it probably would have been permanently shut down if the kids didn’t love it so much. I know I loved it. It brought back pleasant memories now that I felt safe enough to relax and soak up this place, the pizza no longer smelt as bad and you learn to tune the kids out after a while. My finger tapped idly on the table as I took my phone out to send a quick message to my mom informing her that I’d be coming home late tonight. Though now that I thought about it, I knew almost nothing about the job I just signed up for.

  
“You’re going to love it here.” The same man from before now had his hand draped over the back of my chair with his feet propped up on the one opposite the table. “It gets really fun at night.”

  
I turned over to face him, his eyes were looking in the direction of the large brown bear singing and dancing on stage. “What d-do you mean?” I wish my voice hadn’t shook with so much nervousness.

  
“Oh, you’ll see. I’m Vincent by the way.” He finally turned and flashed his (scary) toothy grin while holding his hand out for me to shake. I hesitantly lifted my own while trying my best to hold eye contact with his… odd person.

  
“Jeremy.” I replied quietly and shook the pale hand, it was colder than I expected but it was firm.

  
“Jeremy.” He whispered again and turned his attention back to the live band that had just finished their song. Children were cheering and dancing but soon they returned running around and having food fights with the seemingly endless pizza. If this place was creepy during the day then I’m curious to find out what it’s like at night.

  
Time flew, and soon ‘Mikey’ was herding every crying child and frustrated parent out the front door. “H-how do you k-know about the night watch?” I turned my head from watching the crowed to my purple haired acquaintance. But he was no longer sitting next to me, he must’ve left. I bit my lip at the thoughts of why he would of left, was it because I wasn’t good company? No, maybe he just had things to do and he forgot to say goodbye. I sighed and resumed waiting for ‘Mikey’ to tell me what to do. I really need to find out what his name is.

  
“Follow me.” His voice was hardly heard as he walked passed my table, I immediately jumped up, grabbed my bag and jogged to catch up to him.

  
“W-where are w-we going?” We walked down a dimly lit passage littered with posters and poorly drawn pictures. Most were on the floor collecting dirt but some managed to stick to the walls and were kind of nice looking if you didn’t mind that they looked like a bunch of lines smashed together. One of the doors we walked passed was labelled with a rusted and dusty sign, “STORAGE”.

  
“Don’t ever go in there, are we clear?” He turned to face me for a moment.  
I nodded my head vigorously, surprised by his commanding tone that still echoed in my ears and made my hands shiver. When he turned back around I couldn’t help but brush my hand against the rough sign of this mysterious room. I wonder what’s in there.

  
The two of us reached a larger room that was meant to be a locker room I suppose. I cringed at not only the state this space was in but also the mouldy smell of unwashed stink. Why did this place smell so bad? “Huh…” Smart Jeremy, real smart choice of words there.

  
“Stay here.” He vanished into a side room further inside, leaving the door open. I could hear the tumble of boxes and the occasional cuss come from the small place. I busied myself with looking around the locker room, a few silver, or what used to be silver, lockers that had rusted latches on them. The benches were chipped and aged, some had questionable stains on them that made me raise an eyebrow at their origins. The floors were still the checked black and off white from the other room but this floor looked slightly cleaner, though I still wouldn’t feed a dog off of it. I began growing tired of the dim light, smelly air and dirty surroundings when ‘Mikey’ came walking out of the small side room.  
He held in his hand a navy blue security uniform with black shoulder pads and a small yellow-gold badge. In his other hand he had a security cap to match, both pieces of attire made me cringe a bit more. “D-do I really have t-to wear that?” I stuck out my bottom lip childishly and let my shoulders sag down. He rolled his eyes and shoved the uniform to my chest.

  
After an uncomfortable change which involved some arguing about ‘Mikey’ covering his eyes, no I would not let him watch me get undressed, and an awkward silence between us that kept getting broken by my constant struggles, we were in a small office. It was unimpressive really, a large desk took up most of the space leaving little room for much else. Two large vents were on either side of the room and from where I was sitting, the hallway look ominously dark.

  
“Sh-shouldn’t I be walking around?” I asked as I spun around on the hard and uncomfortable chair. He checked his watch one more time and looked at me, promptly stopping me from spinning with a silent threat.

  
“We have security cameras.” I looked down the hallway, “You’ll also need a flashlight for the dark.” He threw a large black one my way, I caught it just in time before it make an unpleasant dent in my forehead. “And last but not least, try not to die.” He didn’t make eye contact as I sat up a little straighter in the chair.

  
“W-what do you m-mean?” I stuttered out and stared at him. His gaze drifted down to his shoes as he rubbed his hand over his face.

  
“There’s a reason FazFucks never has a night watch for too long.” I continued to look up at him, feeling my hands shake as I gripped the flashlight on the table. “It’s not the safest job out there, and… most don’t make it past the first two nights.” He sighed and then resumed explaining, “The animatronics have a habit of… stuffing humans. They think we’re exoskeletons without a suit and they make it their mission to fix that. But the suits aren’t exactly the safest place for a soft body so you either bleed out or die because too much wires are sticking into all the wrong places.” He looked over to me, I could see him through the strands of my hair as I tried to control my heavy breathing.

  
“S-s-so the animatronics… walk around…?” That’s impossible, he’s just trying to scare me. They can’t walk around, they’re robots, machines. I began fidgeting with the tablet showing the different rooms. They all looked so dark, I shined the light to see a bit more. The animatronics were still all on the stage, still and unmoving.

  
“Yeah. It’s kinda creepy. Then you still have to make sure the music box is wound up to keep one of them ‘asleep’.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down the dark hallway once more. I flipped through the different screens until I got to one that hand a little button on it to wind up the box. The soothing melody was nice, calming in a way. I huffed and looked up at the slightly older man.

  
“What do I-I do now?” Can I even do anything in a situation like this? He cracked a small smile and waved my question off. I can’t believe he smiled, maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy.

  
“You’ve just gotta keep your eyes on the camera, and on the vents and hallway.” I gave him a sceptical look and then returned my gaze to the screen in my hands.

  
“You s-sound like you’ve done t-this before.” He shrugged and pulled a smaller stool next to the desk to sit with me. He snatched the flashlight off the desk and shone it forward, illuminating the dark and empty hallway. I raised my own head and looked forward, too afraid to take my eyes away in fear that something might come running in. A set of cold eyes were staring into the side of my face.

  
“You know, maybe I should keep an eye on the cameras.” He slowly replaced the tablet with the flashlight and flipped through the screens. “Just check the vents and the hallway every few minutes, okay?” I nodded and did as I was told.

  
I’d be lying if I said that this wasn’t just the tiniest bit frightening, dark rooms and killer animatronics weren’t my cup of tea in the least. I looked down at my hands, feeling a bit like a fish out of water, at least I didn’t have to deal with people like ‘Mikey’ has to. I really need to work on finding out what his real name is. I did a once over through my three spots again, making sure to double check everything.

  
“It’s Mike, by the way.”

  
I turned my head, “Hmm?” Mike?  
“My name. It’s Mike Schmidt.” He repeated and flipped through the screens before winding up the music box again. I looked down at my hands in thought again. “And what’s yours?” He raised an eyebrow in my direction.

  
“Oh! M-me? It’s, uh, Jeremy. F-Fitzgerald.” He laughed a little and then replied with a quiet ‘Okay’. We fell back into a peaceful yet nerve-wracking silence as we each stuck to our respective duties. Maybe this job won’t be so bad.

  
I immediately took that statement back.

  
My favourite animatronic was always Foxy, the pirate fox was by far the most fun in my eyes. The way he spoke, the way he looked, especially his hook for a hand. All my childhood I loved the pirate. But as my blood froze and my heartbeat skyrocketed I couldn’t think of any pleasant memories to comfort me. My only priority right now was to stop myself from going into a panic attack as my eyes stayed glued staring in front of me.

  
“M-mike?”

  
“Jeremy?” he replied as he continued looking through the many rooms of the pizzeria.

  
I just had to keep telling myself to breath and not to think of anything else. Mike was here, he could tell me what to do and he would make sure tonight runs smoothly.

  
“W-why d-d-doesn’t Foxy have a face?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, please comment your thoughts :)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome :) thanks for reading


End file.
